Aku Author FFn, Iya 'Kan?
by Aomi Ammyu
Summary: Ino adalah seorang author di situs kesayangannya, yaitu Fanfiction-dot-net. Saat itu Ino melakukan satu hal yang sangat dilanggar dalam situs tersebut. Akibat perbuatannya, ada satu rahasia kecil terkuak yang membuat hidupnya berubah


Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

warning: fict ini menggunakan sudut pandang Ino dan sedikit OOC

...

Aku author ffn, iya 'kan?

Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah faktaku itu! Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku!

------

ciit ciit

Apa ini? Cahayanya menggangguku...

Aku membuka mata perlahan, terasa jelas cahaya dari jendela yang terbuka dengan matahari yang sudah tinggi. Andai anak SMA mereka pasti akan berteriak "Aku terlambat!!" tapi aku tidak. Aku bukan anak SMA lagi, kini umurku sudah 18 tahun.

"Hai, Ino?" aku memandang kesumber suara, kudapati sahabatku yang sudah bermesraan dengan laptopnya.

"Hai Sakura, seperti biasa kau selalu datang lebih awal," aku membalas lambaiannya kemudian duduk di samping Sakura yang kembali meneliti laptopnya.

"Iya dong, Sakura gitu loh!" dia sedikit narsis, tapi aku menyukainya.

"Bagaimana tugasnya, apa sudah bisa ku-copy?" akupun ikut meneliti laptopnya. Sepertinya dugaanku salah, yang terlihat dia malah sedang bermain dengan facebooknya.

"Katanya sih sudah, tapi tugasnya ada pada Tenten. Aku juga belum ngopy," ujarnya santai.

"Ooh..."

Beginilah punya teman banyak, tidak perlu memikirkan apapun tentang kuliah. Tinggal masuk dengan bermodal pulpen dan binder saja, kita sudah terlihat sebagai seorang mahasiswa.

"Sakura?" suara keren itu terdengar terus akhir-akhir ini, sebenarnya tidak begitu keren sih.

Kami menengok dengan detik nyaris bersamaan, "Sasuke.." Sakura terlihat berbinar-binar, sudut bibirnya selalu naik dengan indahnya ketika bertemu dengan orang itu. Yang kutahu, senyuman itu hanya untuk orang itu.  
"Em, Ino?"

"Ya?" disaat begini dia selalu menitipkan barangnya padaku.

"Titip laptopku ya, silakan pakai sesukamu. Aku mungkin tidak akan kesini lagi, jadi kalau bisa nanti tolong bawakan kekelas ya?" Sakura meminta dengan manis seperti biasa, dan tanpa perintah otakku pun aku pasti mengangguk.

------

Aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, kubuka situs kegemaranku, Fanfiction(dot)net. Aku adalah author disana, tapi tak pernah mendapat banyak review, entah karena tulisanku jelek atau apa. Melihat semua hasil yang tak setimpal dengan jeri payahku itu, tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat jenuh. Ingin rasanya mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru, ingin rasanya diperhatikan, ingin rasanya banyak orang yang membicarakan fict-ku. Dan aku tau, itu bisa diraih dengan satu cara.

------

"Kenapa Sakura?" aku melihat mimik wajahnya yang berubah, tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran disana.

"Aku tidak suka dengan author ini..." dia menunjuk deretan huruf di depannya.

Aku menatapi layar mencoba memahami apa yang dimaksud Sakura sebelum dia bercerita, "Kenapa ada author seperti itu? Menyusahkan saja."

"..." Sakura hanya diam, aku memandang kewajahnya dalam. ada yang salah ya dari ucapanku?

------

Pagi itu di kelasku saat dosen menerangkan aku memilih bermain dengan laptopku, kubuka akun ffn-ku yang baru kubuat kemarin. Disana hanya ada satu fict, tapi dengan jumlah review yang tidak sedikit.  
"74, haha banyak juga..." disudut bibirku terbentuk seringai. Lalu kulihat inbox-ku yang menggunung, cepat saja aku bersemangat ingin mengklik.

"Ino!"

"I-iya, pak?" aku tersentak, rupanya aku ketahuan tidak memperhatikan. Lalu sang dosen berjalan kearahku dan menanyakan hal yang tidak kumengerti. Aku hanya diam, syukurlah yang lain berlomba-lomba menggantikanku menjawab pertanyaan beliau.

------

Di rumah aku melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan, dan melanjutkan apa yang aku mulai. Orang-orang itu terlihat begitu bodoh, tapi aku sangat menikmatinya. Segala makian dan flame, ya aku sangat menyukainya. "Aku cinta kalian semua, terimakasih telah meladeni permainanku," yah begitulah pesan yang tertulis berulang kali di fict baruku itu. Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah review bertubi-tubi.

------

"Berdasarkan generasi komputer ditahun 1949 sampai 1959...."

Mana Sakura? Apa perlu kuhubungi keponselnya ya? Biasanya dia tidak pernah bolos kuliah, selalu datang lebih awal, dan belum pernah tidak mengabari kalau dia tidak bisa datang.

"..menggunakan tabung hampa...."

Sebaiknya kuhubungi saja, "Tuut tuut nomor yang anda tuju tidak bisa dihubungi, cobalah-" ada apa dengan sakura? kenapa tidak aktif.

"Tahun 1970 sampai sekarang.."

Aku beranjak dari kursiku.

"..menggunakan-"

"Pak, permisi pak?" Aku sedikit menunduk sambil berlalu dihadapan dosen yang mirip Rafi Ahmad itu, sayang sudah beristri.

Aku mencari Sakura diluar, aku khawatir kemarin dia terlihat murung. Tapi dicari dimanapun sepertinya tidak ada, mungkin dia tidak bisa menghubungiku karena batere ponselnya habis. Berpikir positif sajalah.

"Ino?"

Aku menengok ketempat sunyi yang sepertinya ada suara menyapaku. Terkejut sekali, disana ada Sasuke yang sedang duduk dibekas meja tak terpakai dengan kerennya. Sebenarnya tidak begitu keren sih, "Ada apa? Tumben tidak bersama Sakura?"

"Sekali-kali menyendiri 'kan tidak apa-apa," aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan diwajah ganteng itu, sebenarnya tidak begitu ganteng sih. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan, "Menurutmu bagaimana?" aku mulai menatap matanya yang tidak melihat kearahku, "Ada orang yang sangat kau cintai, tapi orang itu tak pernah mengerti perasaanmu, kau memang berada di dekatnya tapi sangat merasa sulit untuk meraihnya... Ah maaf, air mataku jatuh..hehe malu sekali," itu agak membuatku kaget, dia menangis didepanku? Apa itu masalahnya? Aku belum pernah menanganani ini sebelumnya, kalau cewek aku sering.

"Kau tidak salah," itu keluar sendiri dari mulutku, dia yang mendengarnya pasti berpikir aku sok tau sekali. "Di dalam sesuatu pasti ada yang sulit dilewati, dan yang sulit dilewati pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Ini bukan masalah perasaanmu ataupun perasaan sakura, ini hanya masalah siapa yang kau cintai. Jika kau yakin siapa yang kau cintai, sesulit apapun pasti akan menemukan jalannya."

------

Kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang kulakukan ini berguna tidak ya? Layar komputer itu masih tetap menyala dengan pede-nya.

[ingatanku: _"Kau tidak salah, di dalam sesuatu pasti ada yang sulit dilewati, dan yang sulit dilewati pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Ini bukan masalah perasaanmu ataupun perasaan sakura, ini hanya masalah siapa yang kau cintai. Jika kau yakin siapa yang kau cintai, sesulit apapun pasti akan menemukan jalannya."_]

Mataku masih terpaku pada layar, "Tidak peduli seberapun dikitnya review, tidak peduli sejelek apapun karyaku, kalau aku tidak menyerah pasti akan menemukan jalannya..." mataku tiba-tiba membelalak. Aku sadar satu hal, tidak semuanya bisa kuraih dengan cepat, tidak semuanya bisa kuraih dengan mudah, semuanya ada rintangan yang sulit dilewati. Aku author ffn, dan aku tidak salah!

Tanganku tergerak untuk menghapus fict-fict di akun jelek itu, tapi aku merasakn sesuatu yang janggal di belakangku. "Sa-Sakura?..." nyaris keluar rasanya bola mata ini, ketika aku menengok aku mendapati Sakura yang memerah menahan tangis.

Dokk!

Dia melempar tasnya padaku dan berlari keluar.

"Sakura!"

"Pergi! Jangan mengikutiku! Aku sudah muak!"

"Sakura berhenti!"

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu! Kenapa kau merusak fandom kami?!" dia memang berhenti berlari tapi dia terus berteriak padaku.

"Itu hanya ffn Sakura, kau ini kenapa marah pada hal yang tidak jelas?"

"Oh jadi maksudmu Sasuke tidak jelas?!"

"Apa maksudmu? Sebenarnya kau marah pada apa?"

"AKU MARAH PADAMU!!"

Kekuatan kalimat itu sudah cukup membuatku beku, "A-apa?" ucapku samar, sepertinya tidak terdengar.

"Sebenarnya.. Sebenarnya aku tidak marah, aku cuma iri, kenapa kau selalu lebih dariku. Tau tidak, di dalam lubuk hatiku aku ingin sekali menjadi sepertimu. Segala yang kau lakukan pasti lebih baik dariku."  
"Tapi jumlah review-mu lebih banyak dariku," aku mencoba tersenyum.

"Ini bukan masalah review, ini masalah kualitas. Setiap aku membaca fict-mu sisanya akan selalu membekas dihati, fict yang kau buat selalu tidak mudah kulupakan. Dan aku bertaruh kau tidak pernah membaca fict-ku," aku nyengir dan menunduk, tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan. "Dan tentang Sasuke..." Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku, "Aku rasa dia lebih bahagia bersamamu."

"A-apa?"

[ingatanku: _"Ada orang yang sangat kau cintai, tapi orang itu tak pernah mengerti perasaanmu, kau memang berada di dekatnya tapi sangat merasa sulit untuk meraihnya... Ah maaf, air mataku jatuh..hehe malu sekali."_]

"Jadi...." aku mengerjap, membiarkan bayangan Sakura lenyap dari hadapanku.

------

Aku tidak percaya, ada orang yang mengagumiku. Benar juga, kita berada di dunia yang sama, kenapa kita harus saling menghancurkan.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" ujarku, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya padaku. Tapi aku tidak berani menatapnya, benar-benar belum berani. "Kalau kau adalah seorang penulis, kau menganggap karyamu itu tidak berguna lalu kau tidak tau kalau ada yang mengidolakanmu?"

"Manusia itu banyak macamnya, ada yang secara gamblang mengatakan dia menyukai tulisanmu, ada yang diam tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi dalam hati ingin terus membaca tulisanmu."

"Jadi?" kuberanikan menatap sasuke. Aku baru sadar matanya indah sekali, sebenarnya tidak begitu indah sih.

"Jadi jangan mengacau apalagi berhenti menulis, sekali kau membuat kesalahan maka mereka semua pasti akan membencimu."

Aku tersenyum pada Sasuke. Ini sungguh melegakan, aku adalah seorang author, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah fakta itu. Dan yang terpenting, aku tidak salah...

_End_


End file.
